Thomas
"Thomas & Friends: Continued" (previously known as "Island Of Sodor Chronicles") is an American children's comedy animated television series and a second spin-off Thomas & Friends series created by Leonard Marion, assisted with TurboJ as the director of the show "Desk Railway Chronicles" after Hero Of The Rails (inspired by the "Desk Railway Chronicles" segment that has been the mid-show feature on Thomas and Friends since Season 13). The spin-off series has its origins in LEGO animation of Thomas & Friends created by Marion for HiT Entertainment (later Mattel Creations) in favor for reviving LEGO Thomas & Friends Merchandise but in system version after the production reinstated the LEGO licensing once again. It is also set by Mattel Creations in collaboration with Warner Bros. and making it the second time Mattel Creations and Warner Bros. outside Hot Wheels and Barbie movies. It consists of extra episodes throughout Season 13 of Thomas & Friends, onwards. Unlike the first Thomas spin-off "Shining Time Station", it is thirty minutes long. In April 2024, it was announced that filming of the series would transfer to Jam Filled Entertainment in Canada and that it would be CG animated. CGI was first used during the twelfth season for the faces of the engines, people and animals, although characters in background shots would still have the traditional LEGO faces (the use of 3960 4x4 round plates, 14769 2x2 round plate tiles, 3x4 built tiles, 43898 Parabolic Reflectors and 3068 2x2 flat tiles). The first CG production, Railway Trip (which was the final episode in the thirteenth series was released in Christmas 2025. Since then, the series has been CG animated. Production Models The pilot live action models were filmed on an extensive model railway layout built at home. The models were built to the Lego scale, known in model railway circles as "L-Gauge". The locomotives used chassis made by Lego with specially made bricks. The Trouble With Trains Series These three movies are before Hero of the Rails and the series. All episodes were portrayed by Lego and other brands instead of CGI Thomas or Model versions of Thomas though references were made. *The Trouble With Trains (UK - 2006 and US - 2010 Reboot) *The Trouble With Trains 2 (UK - 2007 and US - 2011 Reboot) *The Trouble With Trains 3 (UK - 2008 and US - 2012 Reboot) Stop-Motion Series This series both classic and new can be made using Stop Motion for 11 years. The models are portrayed by Legos. Much like The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part and The Billion Brick Race, this series uses CGI animated bricks to look like a stop-motion film. Their appearances in the series are done in a Lego style, with the exception being footage from a live-action shot of Britt Allcroft and Rick Sigglekow's depiction of 1980s Shining Time Station and 2000s' Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Both the Pilot Series 1 and 2 will be recreated by Animal Logic with redubbed voice cast and diffrent music except the rescue themes from Fireman Sam. Season 1 *Series 1 (2015) *Series 2 (2016) *Series 3 (2017) *Series 4 (2018) *Series 5 (2019) *Series 6 (2020) *Series 7 (2021) Season 2 *Series 8 (2022) *Series 9 (2023) *Series 10 (2024) *Series 11 (2025) CGI Series In the final year of Stop Motion, all characters have faces in CGI. In the twelfth series, it was designed in Legos. In the thirteenth, it would not be designed in Legos. It will be designed in computer graphics for the same elements which Jam Filled Entertainment made Thomas and Friends. Season 3 *Series 12 (2026) *Series 13 (2027) *Series 14 (2028) *Series 15 (2029) *Series 16 (2030) *Series 17 (2031) *Series 18 (2032) *Series 19 (2033) *Series 20 (2034) *Series 21 (2035) *Series 22 (2036) *Series 23 (2037) *Series 24 (2038) *Series 25 (2039) *Series 26 (2040) *Series 27 (2041) *Series 28 (2042) Specials and Movies *'Tis A Gift *Thomas Goes Cowboy *Carnival Craze *Railway Trip *One in the Family *The Great Railway Show Rematch *Harwick Mountain Heroes *Queen for a Day *The Great Fire Of Sodor *Director's Cut *Second Chances *New Friend for Christmas *Sodor's Ultimate Firefighter Heroes *Mighty Mountain Engines *Ultimate Air Show Heroes *Alien Abduction *Sodor Most Wanted *Storm the Castle *Sodor Scared Silly Reworked Specials from the original series have been reworked with major difference of background characters. *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Adventure Begins *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *The Great Race *Journey Beyond Sodor *Big World! Big Adventures! Miscellaneous Special Episodes *Thomas and the Rescue Team (2019) *Thomas' Roundup (2024) *Thomas and the International Engines (2026) Narrators These are the narrators throughout the spin-off: *Chris Pratt (narrator for Thomas and Shawn and Series 1-11) *Thomas the Tank Engine (narrator for Series 12-16) **Portrayed by Joseph May *Stephanie Beatriz (narrator for Series 17, onwards) Differences from Desk Railway Chronicles *As seen in the second teaser, some other Desk Railway Engines have changes: **James has the role of the 9F Class 92251. **Toby has the role of the LEGO Systems' Classic Train. **Emily has the role of the Emerald Night. **Hiro has the role of the Desk Railway TH10 Class 1000. *Knapford takes over Metrohault. Trivia *Experts of Warner Animation Group teamed up with HiT Entertainment to work on the LEGO-fied Thomas & Friends extension. *the Spin-Off LEGO Thomas & Friends series will not have a live-action segment, nor did Finn, "The Man Upstairs", Bianca and her Mom. *The Sodor Fire Department is Fireman Sam referenced. *The models are adapted with LEGO City models. *"More Stories about Thomas and his Friends" and "Thomas' Chronicles" are both working titles. *"Calling All Engines!" and "The Great Discovery" are supposedly created after The Trouble With Trains Series, but was scrapped when "Hero of the Rails" took their place. *Lego-styled GeoTrax trains appear as off-the-shelf characters (due to Thomas & Friends being part of Fisher Price) making cameos, much like the Märklin Engine. *Several characters from The LEGO Movie made cameos everywhere in the episode. *Every model had modifications throughout the television series, these include: ** Pilot Series: ***Thomas, Toby, Duck, Diesel, and Mavis were incorrectly depicted as 0-4-0's, due to their use of Lego 9V Motors. ***Every tank engine are scaled 16 studs long and 6 studs wide. ***Both James and Edward incorrectly used Ivatt 2MT tenders. ***Every Sodor Engine out of Lego used black wheels on their chassis like James. ***The express coaches are portrayed by 10015 Lego passenger wagons. ***The stations are portrayed by the 7897 LEGO CITY train station (belongs to the passenger train set), and the 7997 LEGO CITY train station. ***The Narrow Gauge engines out of Lego (including Victor) are supposedly to be 4/5-wide, but they were 6-wide for unknown reasons. ****However, they can pull standard gauge rolling stock, like the Wooden Railway, Tomy/Trackmaster, and Take-N-Play. ***The rolling stock are portrayed by prototypes made by BlokBricks. ****The Troublesome Trucks are portrayed by coal wagons and open wagons. ****The flatbeds are portrayed by trunk wagons. ****The boxcars are portrayed by beverage wagons. ***Tidmouth Sheds and Percy are stylized just the same in the Railway Series. ***The tenders for the tender engines used the Lego 9-Volt Train Motor which means they have four wheels instead of six. ***Gordon's buffers are supposed to be rectangular, but shaped circle for using the Lego piece, 4022 Buffer/Clutch. ***Henry's wheel arches were two studs short. ***Toby and Mavis' buffers are supposed to be round but shaped rectangular for using the Lego piece, 45708 Buffer Plough. ***Annie and Clarabel has modifications throughout the pilot series: ****They are missing their front windows. ****The font of of their names are Kristen ITC. **Series 1: ***The original LEGO tracks are replaced by the LEGO tracks by TrikBrix. ***The models were made from Lego Digital Designer and imported to Autodesk. ***The Engines' nameplates on the sides of their saddle tanks and/or cabs have their letters use the Century Gothic font. ***Thomas is missing his tail lamp. ***Both James and Edward permanently used the same tenders since Thomas and Friends. ***Every Sodor engine out of Lego now used the same color wheels on their chassis. ***The Narrow Gauge engines out of Lego (including Victor and Millie) are the same which can fit on 4-wide track, similar to Ninjago or Hero Factory. ***The stations, Troublesome Trucks and other freight cars, express coaches, Tidmouth Sheds, and Percy are stylized permanently the same in the Television Series of Thomas and Friends. ***Caitlin, Connor, Millie, Ashima, Vinnie, Axel, and Shane had rectangular buffers on their front ends. ***Marion and Skiff reused the friction-ended ball-cup Lego pieces from the Lego Mixels series. ***The Arlesdale Railway engines are 6-wide, but they also appear in fantasies since "Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ****Similar to the Narrow Gauge Engines, their 6-wide versions can fit on 4-wide track. ***Philip is missing his brake pipes from the sides of his undercarriage. ***Ashima incorrectly depicted rectangular-shaped buffers on the front end which had the snow plough added. ***Vinnie and Shane's tenders incorrectly had eight wheels instead of twelve. **CGI Series: ***The show is all in CGI footage due to the same style as Thomas and Friends. Category:Television Series